In the prior art camera body of the type in which a metal block is an insert in a plastic molded body proper, the metal block tends to separate from the plastic molded body proper due to the mold shrinkage of the plastic or upon impact on the composite body if the coupling of the plastic body proper to the metal block is insufficient. As a solution to the above drawback, an attempt has been made to form tapered holes in the metal block, such tapered holes being packed and filled with a part of the plastic constituting an inter-connecting portion which joins the left and right box-shaped housings, as proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,065 granted May 1, 1979 to the inventor of the present invention (the corresponding Japanese patent applications were published as the Japanese laid-open publications Nos. Sho 53-32720 and 53-39122 on Mar. 28, 1978 and Apr. 10, 1978, respectively.)
In addition, a camera body made up by inserting a metal block, to which a front metal plate is attached, into a plastic molded body proper has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,032 granted Jan. 3, 1978.
While the camera body constructed in accordance with the above identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,065 sufficiently reduces the possibility of the metal block separating from the plastic molded body proper to permit its commercial and practical use, there still exists a demand for a camera body which further ensures the prevention of such separation.